PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Transient receptor potential (TRP) channels play significant roles in human physiology and facilitate essential ions' (Na+, Ca2+) permeation through the plasma membrane. The focus of this proposal is on the transient receptor potential vanilloid 2 (TRPV2), which plays an essential role in cardiac function and immunity, and has been placed on the list of important anti-tumor drug targets. Nevertheless, it remains the least studied TRPV channel at the cellular and molecular levels. We propose to use the combination of cryo-EM, electrophysiological analysis, site-directed mutagenesis, and computational methods to establish a detailed structural understanding of the mechanisms of TRPV2 channel gating. In this current proposal we will focus on understanding TRPV2 regulation by phosphoinositides, determine the mechanism of TRPV2 gating by diverse ligands and dissect the molecular mechanism of TRPV2 interaction with cytoskeleton. Information obtained upon completion of these studies will be potentially used for future design of TRPV2 specific therapeutics.